


Wolf and Ghoul

by SpicyKankri



Category: Original Work, Tokyo Ghoul, VRChat (Video Game)
Genre: Dumbass boyfriends are best friends with dumbass girlfriends, Dumbass girlfriends, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, What's a hetero?, dumbass boyfriends, mlm and wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKankri/pseuds/SpicyKankri
Summary: Stupid story based on me being a dumbass in vrchat on 2 accounts.Two boyfriends being dumbasses. Takes place in a Tokyo Ghoul AU where there's humans, ghouls, and werewolves, but the werewolves are usually just called wolves. Werewolves are more accepted than ghouls, so nobody (legally) hunts them. Werewolves have "Caretakers" that take care of them on full moons. Without a Caretaker, the werewolves go wild and will attack on sight. Also, if a werewolf has a ghoul caretaker, the CCG cannot kill that ghoul, so ghouls often try to become the Caretakers of werewolves. In order to become a werewolf's Caretaker, the werewolf must bite the human or ghoul who has agreed to become their Caretaker on the back of the neck, and inject a chemical that allows the Caretaker and the werewolf to communicate mentally, as well as linking their life force to each other, meaning if one dies, so does the other.Originally posted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Hiroshi Okitsu.

My name is Hiroshi Okitsu.  
Yes.  
That is my name.  
I am Hiroshi Okitsu.  
My name is Hiroshi Okitsu and I am 9.  
My name is Hiroshi Okitsu and I've lived in Japan my whole life.  
My name is Hiroshi Okitsu and I am an orphan.  
My name is Hiroshi Okitsu and I am afraid of ghouls.  
My name is Hiroshi Okitsu and I am a **liar**.

My name is Hiroshi Okitsu, I'm an orphan and I lived in Japan my whole life.  
I'm 9, I'm afraid of ghouls and I am a **liar**.

My name is Hiroshi Okitsu and I'm about to die. I can't remember the last time I ate. I feel cold, and my body aches. The heavy rain pelts down on me. I close my eyes, accepting my fate. I hear the gravel crunch under someone's feet, and I lift my head, opening my eyes.

My name is Hiroshi Okitsu and I see an angel. He extends his hand to me, and hands me his jacket. He leads me towards his house, letting me lean on him as we walk. We enter his house and he gets me a blanket. 

"My name is Fumitaka Tomiyama." He says, gently wrapping the blanket around me.  
"What's yours?"  
I open my mouth to speak.  
"My name is Hiroshi Okitsu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Fumitaka Tomiyama.

I am Fumitaka Tomiyama.  
I live in Japan.  
I'm 11 years old.  
I'm walking home from my friends house.  
I am a **ghoul**.

While I walk, I look into an alleyway that my parents sometimes get food from. There's someone there today, but it's not a human. Curious, I walk over to him. He lifts his head and looks at me.

He's not a human. He's a werewolf. I can tell by his ears. But that's ok, I'm not a human either. His eyes look sad, and he seems hungry. I take off my jacket, despite the fact that it's raining heavily. I hand it to him and help him up. He leans on me as I take him to my house.

I go to get him a blanket, and ask my mother to go buy something for him to eat, since he can't eat human like us ghouls. I wrap the blanket around him.   
"My name is Fumitaka Tomiyama." I say, smiling.   
"What's yours?"   
He pauses for a second, then opens his mouth.   
"My name is Hiroshi Okitsu."

I am Fumitaka Tomiyama and I think I made a friend.


End file.
